


Kakashi-sensei's Mysterious Love Life

by TheDragonSlayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Obito is a romantic sap, Obito is an idiot, Romance, Sasuke is a little shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonSlayer/pseuds/TheDragonSlayer
Summary: Sakura only wanted Kakashi-sensei to stop reading porn in public, because it's kind of embarrasing, really.  She thought that finding a girlfriend for him would be a perfect way to achieve that. What could go wrong, right?Apparently, someone was disagree with her.Just a little crack about an innocent misunderstanding and a cheesy marriage proposal.





	Kakashi-sensei's Mysterious Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written because there's never be enough fics about my OTP, Obito x Kakashi in AO3. Not beta'ed.

Team 7, sans Kakashi, had just finished their routine training and about to get lunch when they saw Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino from the opposite direction. Shikamaru and Ino seemed to be involved in a heated discussion, while Chouji was busy devouring a bag of chips, as usual. 

“Hey, guys," Sakura waved to them. "Want to get lunch together?”

"If you're thinking to get Ichiraku right now, don't," Ino bluntly warned them.

"Ne? Why?" Naruto whined. 

"Yea, it'z kinda cwowded thewe-" Chouji added, inaudible with his mouth full of chips, "-with wuv bugs."

"But I want ramen!" 

"What do you mean?" Sakura glanced a curious look towards Ino. 

The blonde girl shared an exasperated look with Shikamaru before answered, "Our, uhm, sensei is having a lunch there and, yeah, better not to bother him right now."

"What a bothersome."

Naruto now yelled in the middle of the street like a maniac, "I want rameeenn!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura barked to the blonde boy before turning her head back to Ino. "Why cant we go there? With whom Asuma-sensei is having a lunch with?"

"Tch, who cares?" Sasuke grumbled. 

Before Ino got to answer, team 8, also sans their teacher, emerged from a corner and approached them. Akamaru barked happily seeing his master’s friends and jumped and sniffed around the group like a good dog he was. Hinata’s entire face turned to red when she saw Naruto was among the group. 

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto shouted, "Want to get Ichiraku with us?"

"Nah, not today, Naruto," the Inuzuka boy answered. "I don't want to bother Kurenai-sensei."

Sakura's eyes widened. Ooh ho, that's why they were hesitated to go to Ichiraku. She giggled. She, just like anyone else in entire Konoha village, knew that Asuma had a massive crush to Kurenai. But despite his though look and strong demeanor, he would always turn into a puddle whenever he’s around Kurenai. For him to be able to have a lunch with Kurenai alone was definitely a huge step. His students, understandably, chose to give them some space.

"Let's go have yakiniku!" Chouji suggested, having emptied his bag of chips.

"Sure, let's go!" 

"B-but, rameeeeenn-"

"Shut up, Naruto!" 

 

*****

 

"So, about Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. It’s about time, eh?" Sakura casually remarked to particularly no one.

Team 8 decided to go for nabe for lunch instead, so only six of them slumped at a corner in the yakiniku house. The smell of grilled meat spread around the room, everybody was busy preparing the food for themselves. With Naruto still pouted at his seat.

"Gah, you have no idea. Finally." Ino dipped her grilled meat into a pan of soy sauce."Asuma-sensei couldn't stop talking about Kurenai. All. The. Time. It doesn't matter whether we're in the middle of training or a mission, dear Kami, he just won't shut up about her."

Chouji nodded in agreement, mouth full of food. 

"And every time Kurenai was around, he got dumbstruck and stupid, it's so painful to see," Shikamaru added unenthusiastically. "It's bothersome, really."

"And Asuma-sensei looked like he'll do anything Kurenai asks like a fool. She should've asked for food instead," Chouji pondered, imagining a basket full of meat as a romantic gesture.

"That's what people whose in love do, you fool. They will do whatever their lover says." 

"But how do you know that, Ino-chan? You never have a boyfriend!" Naruto went on from his seat in the corner. Ino threw a saucer to him.

"But, it's so cute! Its good for both of them. At least your sensei is living a normal and balanced social life," Sakura grinning widely. Which quickly turned into a grim. "At least he doesn't blatantly read stupid, erotic books literally everywhere like Kakashi-sensei. It's way more embarrassing, honestly."

The look Shikamaru gave her suggested he'd rather have Asuma read the most explicit erotic books in public if it means he would shut up about his love life.

"Well, it's not like Kakashi-sensei has a girlfriend or something, is he?" Chouji asked, mouth full with chunks of meat. He had strategically moved all of the largest chunks of meat into his plate before Naruto could have it. 

"Wait, do you think he's dating someone?" Ino's asked, suddenly interested. She looked at her pink-haired friend with curious eyes. "Like, ever?"

Sasuke snorted, visibly displeased with the topic of conversation his friends chose. He had been quite the whole time and would undoubtedly remain quite with the direction of his friends discussion.

"How do you think he can get a girlfriend if he covered his damn face all the time?" Sakura pointed out.

"Well, he doesn't look that bad, actually," Ino suggested. "I mean, if he didn't have an enormous lips or buck-teeth or something hideous behind his mask. I'm sure there's a girl or two who likes him out there."

"I still can't imagine Kakashi-sensei dating anyone," Sakura sneered. "I mean, he openly read those perverted books like that, who in the right mind would want to date a guy like that?" 

"Who want to date who?" A familiar voice asked from behind them. The whole table almost choked by a chunk of meat in their throat.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto startled while his friends struggled not to die from choking. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here." The silver-haired jounin stood next to a partition wall, giving them a one-eyed-smile. "You guys sound like you have so much fun here."

"What the hell, Kakashi, you want to join these brats?" A tall man with black hair emerged from behind Kakashi. The half-right of his face was covered in scars and an orange patch stuck over his left eye. The remaining eye looked at the group annoyed. "Hell, no.”

"Hey, Obito-san, who did you call brats?" Naruto protested.

"Well, it’s all of you, of course. Who else?" 

"We're not brats, you're the one that is too old!"

"What did you say, you little shit-"

"Maa, maa. It's alright, Obito, let them be," Kakashi intervened cheerfully. His thumb pointed to the front area of the restaurant, "Let's have a table over there and let them have fun."

Obito let himself got dragged by his friend, but not before sticking his tongue out to Naruto, who mirrored his childish move. 

Sasuke gave a long, suffering sigh seeing his adult cousin's child-like behavior. 

 

*****

 

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you think Kakashi-sensei will stop reading those stupid books if he had a girlfriend?" Sakura asked her teammate on their way home that evening, "In public, at least." 

Sasuke mumbled something about how he didn't care about Kakashi.

"What do you think, Naruto?" 

"Hmm, I don't know, Sakura-chan," Naruto scratched his chin, thinking. "How if he turned out to be like Asuma-sensei and keep talking about his girlfriend all the time?"

"It would be less embarrassing than him reading stupid porn in front of us! If this girlfriend could ask him to stop reading those trashes, it'll be worth it."

Sasuke mumbled again that no, he didn't give two shits about Kakashi.

"You really think so, Sakura-chan?" 

"Yes, I think its worth to try."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, of course, silly, we're gonna find a girlfriend for him!" Sakura replied cheerfully, "It’s our mission now!”

"Ne? Sakura-chan? Are you serious?"

Sasuke grunted about how he really, really, didn't want to take any part of any of this.

But Sakura ignored him and grinning widely. She already formulated a plan in her head; she even had several names of candidates. Ooh, this is gonna be good.

 

******

 

When Sakura arrived with Naruto at the training ground the next day, she was surprised to find Kakashi already there, talking to Obito. Sasuke stood nearby, looking bored and uninterested as usual.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei! How come you're not coming late today?" Naruto asked. 

"Ah, good morning, Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi greeted them. "It seems that the road of life has been kind to me today."

"That's because I had to literally dragged your lazy ass from your bed this morning, you idiot," Obito snapped at him.

"Ah, yeah, hahaha." Kakashi had a decency to look a little embarrassed.

"What are you doing here, Obito-san?" Sakura asked the older man. "Are you going to train with us today?"

"Yeah, I'm going to train you guys for three days from now, because Kakashi has a mission for Sandaime." 

"We're going to train with you for three days?? That's cool!" Naruto jumped excitedly. His little quarrel with the older man just a day before had already forgotten. "Please, please, teach me how to do Kamui, Obito-san!"

"You can't do Kamui, idiot, you don't have Sharingan," Sasuke pointed sternly. 

"But I want to do it too, it's such a cool jutsu!" 

Obito laughed seeing Naruto's enthusiasm. He patted the yellow-head and explained patiently, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but Sasuke's right. I can't teach you Kamui since you don't have Sharingan. Why don't you let me teach you other cool jutsus instead, hm?" 

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, I'll leave guys you here with Obito now. Practice hard and learn something useful from him, okay?" Kakashi said to his students, and then turned to Obito, "And dont forget to behave well."

"Hey, why are you saying _that_ to me, Bakashi?" Obito complained.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi just gave them all a two fingers salute with a one-eyed smile before quickly leave the training ground.

 

*******

 

Hours later, team 7 sprawled on the training ground, having exhausted their chakra from learning a new Earth Release jutsu taught by their sub teacher. 

"Come on, is that all you can do?" Obito mocked his students, "This is only a beginner level technique, though a very useful one. Even I could master this technique when I was much younger than you nalso-"

The kids just grumbled at the smug face before them. 

"Ok, why dont we have a ten-minutes-break then? Try to reverse your chakra as much as you can, then continue practice."

Grinned at the kids lay unmoved on the ground, Obito found a spot nearby to sit down and rest. He leaned into a trunk and just reached for his water container when Sakura stood up and approached him.

"Ano, Obito-san," Sakura sat next to him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it, Sakura?"

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei prefer girls with short hair or long hair?" 

A burst of water spurted from Obito's mouth. He coughed a couple of times before he was able to respond anything, "Wh-what the hell, Sakura??"

"Obito-san has been friends with Kakashi-sensei for a long time, right? Since you were both still very young, right? So you must know something about what he likes and he doesn't like. Girls, for example. I’m just curious whether Kakashi-sensei likes girls with short hair or long hair.”

"H–How the hell do I know that?!" Obito yelled, his face turned red. "Why do you even want to know, anyway?" 

"Because I want Kakashi-sensei to be happy," Sakura lied smoothly. "As you know, he's always comes late to everything, so it will be nice if he has someone that can take care of him and help him manage his time and all. And hopefully he could stop reading those atrocious books so openly. So as a good student, Sasuke, Naruto, and myself-" ("No, we didn’t!" Sasuke protested from where he still lay on the ground), "-decided to cheer him up. We're thinking to set him up with a nice girl. I have several names in my mind, they're all nice and kind and pretty, don't worry! But I don't know what kind of girl he likes, so I don't know where to start. Besides, he's also-"

She was cut short by Obito's histerical laughter.

"You–you want to set that idiot up with a poor girl?" Obito asked her in the middle of his laughter, "so she could turn him into a decent person and–" another laugh," stop reading those stupid books?" 

Sakura scowled at the older man. Did he think this was funny? 

"Oh, Sakura, what a pure soul you have there." Obito brushed a single tear from the corner of his eye from all the laughter he had. "But let me tell you this. No one, I repeat, not a single person in this world could do anything that'll set his brain straight. He'll be forever as lazy and stupid and pervert and pompous as he is right now, because that's the way he is."

"I know that! And I don't want him to change! Well, maybe just a little bit. You know, a little bit of respect for time would be nice. And, maybe less reading those erotic books so openly around us?"

Obito stared down at young kunoichi beside him and sighed, "Many wise men and women before you have tried to reason with his thick skull, Sakura. With a big fat zero result." He patted her pink head fondly before pushing his legs up. "I like your spirit, kid. But don't waste your time to set him up with someone else though, just forget it."

"But, why not? It might worth to try."

"Isn't it obvious? Kakashi's taken, kid. He already has a lover." He grinned to the shocked little face before him, "Now go get your ass up and continue practice!" 

Sakura didn't know whose jaw dropped wider, hers, Naruto's, or even Sasuke's, upon hearing Obito's unexpected words.

"WHAT??" 

 

******

 

Team 7 returned at training ground the next day with a peculiar kind of mood. Obito had refused blatantly to reveal the name of Kakashi's lover, saying it's not his place to say such thing and told them to ask Kakashi instead once he returned. So the trio (with a very reluctant yet curious Sasuke) had spent the evening spreading the news among their other friends in the hope to get any clue.

"I bet it was the ramen girl! Kakashi-sensei eats there all the!"

"It was you who eat there all the time, Naruto, not Kakashi. I think it must be the disciple of Tsunade-sama, Shizune! They're often seen together!"

"Only at the hospital though, when Kakashi was admitted there."

"How about Anko?"

"No way. She'll beat Kakashi into a pulp if he dares to open Icha-icha book in front of her." 

"But who, then?"

"Maybe a civilian?"

"Someone from another village?"

"It could be anyone."

As expected, none of them had any idea who the mysterious lover was. Sakura instructed her friends to dig for more information anyway. Still curious, she had formulated her own plan for today.

"Good morning, Obito-san!" Sakura greeted cheerfully when she arrived at the training ground. Naruto and Sasuke followed closely behind.

"Ah, good morning. You all looked so pumped up today. Ready for today's practice?" Obito pumped his own fist, excited to start his second day as the sub teacher.

Despite his childish demeanor, Obito was proven to be a strict teacher. First they recited the jutsu that they learned the previous day. And only after Obito satisfied with all their techniques, they started a new one. At lunch break, Sakura had successfully persuaded Obito to join her. She dragged him to a newly-opened dango shop in Konoha; Obito was known to have a sweet tooth and favored dango considerably.

"Obito-san, how's the dango? Good?" 

Obito stared at his dango lovingly before take a bite and giving a nod to Sakura. He had never visited this shop before, but it most likely would became his new favorite. Oh, how he loved those sweets! "The best dango in Konoha." He took another bite slowly with a longing sigh. "No, make it the best in the entire Land of Fire." 

Sakura rolled her eyes."Whatever. So does Kakashi-san ever come here? For a date, maybe?" 

Obito stared at Sakura's while chewing another. "He hates sweets."

"Yeah, but maybe his date...like it?"

Obito almost choked on a ball of dango. He coughed for a few second before he shrugged, "Why don't you just ask him yourself?!"

"What if he refused to say anything? Knowing him, he won't even mention any name at all."

"Why are you so obsessed with this, anyway? You're just a kid, for Sage's sake!"

"Because I want this person to ask Kakashi-sensei to get rid of those perverted books in front of us! How do I know that you didn't lie? If Kakashi-sensei didn't have a lover, I'm gonna find him one." 

Obito pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. For a size that small, how could Sakura be so stubborn? "I'm not lying. He really has a devoted partner and they are in a pretty serious relationship. If you ask him nicely, Im sure he'll answer anything you want to know."

"Why does he keep it secret anyway? Everybody knows about Asuma-sensei and his Kurenai-sensei. Why does Kakashi-sensei have to hide his? Is his partner ugly or something? So maybe Kakashi-sensei feels embarrassed." 

Obito narrowed his eye and sent a look that he deemed dangerous to the young girl in front of him. The said girl just glared back at him. Defeated, he took another long sigh. "It's not a secret, okay? All of his friends know about them, they've been together for so long that no one cares anymore. I'm sure he thinks that you're already knew about them. Also, Kakashi's partner is totally gorgeous, waaay out of his league. Easily the hottest person in Konoha."

Sakura didn't look like she buys the last bit. "Wait, you said before that they're serious? What do you mean by serious? Is he getting married?"

Shit. "I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it! And now you look guilty!"

"J-Just forget everything I've said!" 

_Kids these days!_ Obito grimaced.

"Is it true, Obito-san? Our sensei is really getting married?" Sakura clasped her hands together. "It's a great news! I'm sooo happy for him!"

"Sshhhh, not too loud!" He hushed her, "You can't tell anyone, you hear me?! Bakashi will slaughter me for this!"

"Your secret is safe with me, Obito-san." She made a gesture of locking her mouth. "Just for safety measure, how about you pay for this dango as well?"

"You little punk."

Suddenly a feminine figure with a long blonde hair stuck out from behind Obito. "Did I hear that someone's getting married?"

Color drained from Obito's face.

"No, you heard that wrong, dammit!"

Another figure followed behind, chewing chips in his mouth. "I believed I heard Kakashi-sensei was also mentioned along the line.

"It wasn't! Hey, Sakura, help me here, won't you? Stop grinning like a maniac!"

"Kakashi-sensei is getting married? What a bothersome."

Obito dropped his forehead onto the table's surface. He's going to be dead. So dead.

 

*****

 

When Kakashi returned to Konoha the following day, he was greeted warmly by Izumo and Kotetsu at the gate. They even pat his back, congratulate him, and said how proud they were of Kakashi. It wasn't even a difficult mission, Kakashi thought, confused. He'd been through worse and no one ever bothered to pat his back then. 

Just when he was able to extract himself from the over-excited gate keepers, a familiar voice roared, "Ah, Kakashi, my eternal rival! Welcome back to Konoha!"

"Hello, Gai," Kakashi sighed. Gai would be more difficult to get away with. He was so dirty and exhausted and not in the mood of doing anything energetic. What he really need right now was a hot shower and a week of nap. He definitely didn't need another stupid challenge. At times like this, he was really envious of Obito's Kamui ability to leave anywhere he wants without a trace.

"It's been a while since our last challenge, my rival! I have great ideas of what we should do for our next challenges!"

Kakashi groaned. 

"But I know that it's not the right time for you, since you'll get busy with, ah, stuff." He winked, his elbow thrusts to Kakashi's side playfully. Then he grabbed both of Kakashi's shoulder and said in a serious tone, "I have to tell you this, Kakashi. My eternal rival, I'm really, really proud of you to take this step. I know it takes a lot of courage, but you made the right choice. I want you to know that I'm so happy for your happiness, my rival." Tears ran down Gai's face like a waterfall. "I'm so, so happy!"

_What the hell?_

"Yeah, you're right, Gai, I don't have a time for our challenges right now.” Kakashi took a step backward and released himself from Gai, "How about next month? Or next year? Or never?"

"Kakashi! Just because you're on the path towards your new life, it doesn't mean you can just throw away our youth rivalry! Where's your youthful spirit?" 

_Wait, what? On the path towards...new life?_

"Isn't that Kakashi?" A group of jounin approached them. "Oy, Kakashi, congratulations!"

Then it clicked. 

"Sorry, Gai, but I have to leave now. Something important. Kinda."

"Hey, Kakashi, where are you going? We want to congratulate you!" The jounin shouted. "When is the Big Day?" 

"We're gonna need to save the date, Kakashi!" Another jounin demanded.  
  
He ignored Gai's wailing of how "marriage was such a youthful thing to do!" and left. He needed to be somewhere else quickly. To murder a certain person. With a slow and painful death.

 

*****

Obito was explaining the hand seal movement of today's new jutsu to Naruto for the sixth time when someone kicked him on the head. The Kamui activated automatically and he was able to make himself intangible on time, but his eye rounded with fear when he realized who the assailant was.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're back!"

"Congratulations, Kakashi-sensei!"

"We're really, really happy for you!"

Of course his traitor students decided to congratulate Kakashi right upon his appearance. Who was now stood in front of Obito, towering him. (Was he really that tall? Obito swore that he had at least two inches over Kakashi. Or was he the one that shrunk?) How could Obito ever forget how frightening Kakashi could be when he's furious? He ain't got called one of the deadliest shinobi Konoha ever had for nothing! Except Obito had never received such murderous glare before. On the contrary, he usually got the more passionate ones.

"OBITO!" Kakashi growled. "Explain!"

Dear Kami, Obito prayed, if he was going to die today, please make it quick and painless.

Kakashi grabbed his collar and shook him roughly. Obito's leg turned into jelly. From fear. And from something else. Yeah, definitely something else. Who would've thought that seeing a certain someone being furious would make him hard? He hoped Kakashi wouldn't look down at his crotch anytime soon. He wasn't sure he'll be able to control Kamui properly to deflect a Chidori on that particular area right now. He would like to keep his dick intact, thank you.

He gulped and started babbling, "Ah...about that. Um, well, you know its...howtosay ah it was, umm a mistake." Obito forced himself to form a weak smile to Kakashi to coax him out, only to received a murderous glare in return. "Yourstudentmistakenlythoughtthatyou'regettingmarried," je jabbered.

"And. How. Could. They. Think. That. Way?" With every word, Kakashi shook Obito's front shirt roughly. 

Obito-san bit his lip, fearful that any sound coming from his mouth would turn into an embarrassing moan. No, not in front of his students! And his young cousin! For Kami's sake, please keep those pure souls as long as possible. He closed his eyes and held his breath, didn't dare to make a sound.

"Obito-san said that you're in a serious relationship with your partner, Kakashi-sensei. I was the one who asked about it first, so please don't punish him!"

He heard Sakura's voice defending him, tried saving his life. That was so touching, he was proud to ever teach such a sweet, loyal student...

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, it means you're getting married, right? Will there be ramen in your wedding party?"

..and a dumb one.

"As stupid as he is, he's still an Uchiha and we don't have many left. So it's best that you don't kill him, Kakashi-sensei. But, to each his own, I guess. I don't actually care."

Obito would kill Sasuke if he ever survived this.

"And who is exactly my so called partner that this idiot has been talking about?" Kakashi asked with a threatening voice.

"Ah, we actually hoped that you could introduce them to us, Kakashi-sensei. Whoever it was, we just happy for you both! And we only want to ask them if they could ask you not to read Icha-icha in public anymore," Sakura explained cheerfully. 

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei, can we meet them?"

This was it. The final moments of Uchiha Obito's rather short life. He will be forever remembered as a great shinobi from Konoha. A loyal, brave, and -

But before Obito finished deciding what to write on his epitaph, Kakashi leaned into his ears and whispered menacingly, "You're going to take care of that pitiful boner of yours by yourself, Obito. I won't go anywhere near that thing for a week." Obito nearly cried right there, he was so hard it hurts. "Consider it as your punishment."

Then Kakashi threw his body to the grounds, face down at his students' feet.

"Now Obito, I believe you have some introduction to do to my students, who were so eager to meet my partner. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, if you could please welcome my beloved partner, Uchiha Obito."

A moment of silence, and then...

"EEEHHH????" 

Obito groaned. He would rather lay down on his stomach on the ground like that until the world ends, than facing his students right now. He couldn't let them see he had a raging boner right now and traumatized them forever. Oh, those poor, poor souls.

 

*****

 

Kakashi emerged from his bathroom wearing only a boxer, hands toweling his damp hair. His body and mind feel refreshed after the much needed hot shower, although the urge to Chidori his partner to death was still there. He opted to throw a wet towel instead. 

"Thanks to you, now the whole village think we're going to get married." 

Obito caught the wet towel with one hand before it hit his head with a grin. "Yeah, we have to do something about it, don't we?" His eye gazed longingly at the beautiful half-naked figure who now sprawled at the couch. What a tease.

Obito coughed to distract himself. "Why don't we give them an actual wedding, though? It'll be easier for all of us." A pillow was flung onto his face.

"You are the one who is going to do something about it, because it's entirely your stupid fault."

"To be fair, it's kinda your fault too, you know." 

Kakashi sat up straight and sent a deadly glare at the dark-haired man. "Do you have a death wish, Uchiha? How could I possibly the one at fault here?"

Obito hid a chuckle seeing the younger man's reaction. He got up from his seat and sat next to Kakashi on the couch then pulled him against his chest. The other man tried to wriggle away, but Obito tightened his arms around Kakashis body. He enjoyed the feeling of the delicate skin against him and sniffed happily at the smell of the freshly showered body. Kakashi only left for just a few days, but he already missed him terribly. And he knew exactly that the other man felt the same way as him. He gave a peck to Kakashi's forehead softly. "If only you just said 'yes' to me months ago, none of this would've happened. But here you are, haven't giving me any answer yet."

"It has nothing to do with it!" Kakashi's face flushed into an adorable shade of pink. He turned his head away, embarrassed of his too-pale-skin complexion. On normal occasions, Obito would mercilessly tease him about that. But now Obito just continue giving a series of peck to his nose, both of his eyes, his cheeks, until his lips touched Kakashi's soft ones. He licked and pushed his tongue against the other's mouth, begging for an entrance, and devoured it until they both lose their breath. 

"If you said 'yes' back then, your pesky little students wouldn't think they need to find a nice girlfriend for you." Obito's talented mouth now devoured his chin, making sure to give an extra smooch to the tiny beauty mark there.

"Why–ah, would they find a girlfriend for me?" Kakashi moaned when he felt his neck was smothered with wet kisses and soft bites. "I already have one–ouch!"

Calloused fingers pinched his waist hard.

"Because they thought by having a nice girlfriend, you might turn up into a decent human being for once and give up reading those perverted books." 

"Was she pretty, then? My supposed-to-be-girlfriend?" 

Obito stopped administering his act abruptly and looked at Kakashi with a narrowed eye. "I stopped them before they did something stupid. And, if you think I would voluntarily let someone else thinking that they have a chance to have you, I will–"

Kakashi kissed him full in the mouth, with tongue and all, and made him forget what kind of torture he'd do to people who dared to take what's his. Meh, he would just dump them into Kamui and let them starve to death there for all he cares.

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Kakashi," Obito reminded him once he freed himself from Kakashi's wanton mouth.

"Hmm, I don't remember what the question was." 

"Then I might as well ask you again to refresh your memory, you knuckle head." He brought up Kakashi's hand and kissed the pale knuckles gently, before looking up at the man who owned his heart and soul. 

"Hatake Kakashi, the love of my life, the sun of my day, the moon of my night. I've known for a long time that you're the only person I want to share the rest of my life with. You meant everything to me and I will do everything in my power to protect you and make you happy. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" 

"What's in there for me?"

Obito looked at his lover exasperatedly. Really? He just poured his heart with the most romantic words he could ever think of and that was the asshole's respond? 

Fine.

"You'll get the privilege of being the husband of the greatest Uchiha Obito, who happened to be the future Hokage and without a doubt will be the best Hokage Konoha ever had in history. You'll see from the front seat when the other nations begging the greatest Uchiha Obito to be their Kage too since he is just so damn great of whatever he did. Then you'll be by his side as a good little spouse you are when he saves the world being the legendary shinobi a that he is."

Kakashi snorted. 

"You'll also hold an exclusive, unlimited access to smooches and cuddles the greatest Uchiha Obito when he's not busy being an awesome shinobi. He will grant you with the exceptional experience in bed a man could only hope for in his life. Your pompous ass won't stop begging for his marvelous dick over and over again until your brain explodes."

Kakashi only stared back at him, unimpressed.

"I hate washing dishes."

Obito rolled his eye.

"And doing laundry."

Obito had a sudden urge to break the silver-haired skull. Was it possible to be a widower without even getting married first? "Fine, I'll do the dishes and laundry. But only if you do the cleaning." 

"Your apartment is filthy. And too small."

"Shall I move here, then? Or we can find a bigger apartment. Or even a small house with a yard for your ninja dogs."

Kakashi hesitated for a moment. _A house with a yard did sound tempting. His dogs would be thrilled_

"Your cooking sucks. You almost burn your apartment the last time you cooked."

"Yes, Kakashi, thanks for reminding me that. I'll stay away from the stove for the rest of my life."

"You hog the blanket."

"We'll buy a larger blanket. The largest we can find in Konoha." 

"I don't like your new aftershave."

"I'll throw it away once I got home and buy the usual brand."

"I don't want a peach-scented soap anywhere near my bathroom too."

"It was only one time! And it was on sale!"

"You have a horrid taste of movie."

"Stay away from my movie collection and I won't touch your perverted books, deal?"

"You eat too much sweet, you'll get fat someday."

"Then it's your duty to give me the extracurricular activities in bed so I won't get fat."

"You really want to marry me?"

Obito's eye softened when he caught the slight jittery at the other man's eyes. After Rin's death, Kakashi was the only person ever to occupy Obito's heart. Upon his return to Konoha a year after his supposed 'death' during Kanabi bridge mission, he found how broken Kakashi was from losing him. He vowed to never ever leave Kakashi again and that he would always protect him no matter what. That little vow quickly turned into a deeper feeling and before he knew it, he's already fall head over heels for his best friend. A feeling that fortunately mutual between them. For years Obito always knew that if he was ever to get married, it'll be only with Kakashi. 

Obito cupped Kakashi's flustered cheeks and rested his forehead onto the other man. "I do, Kakashi. I really do."

There was a long silence between them. He could smell fresh mint from Kakashi's breath and the comforting scent of his body. He could clearly see the long, greyish eyelash, and from from his stance, he could probably count every strand. Obito let the moment flew, he was willing to wait forever if he had to. He knew that would still cherish every moment he had with Kakashi one way or another.

"Fine. Ok."

Obito straightened his head and stared into Kakashi's face with a wide eye. Did he hear it right? 

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I want to hear it again. Formally."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. He took one of Obito's hand from his cheek and kissed it before saying, "Yes, The Greatest Uchiha Obito, future Hokage, and our saviour, I will marry you." 

The bright smile that spread in Obito's scarred face warmed Kakashi's heart in an instant. He knew right then that he had made the right choice.

 

FIN


End file.
